puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Beretta
Barreta Beretta French Man Un The Girl from Mexico Greg Cardona Greg Jackson Greg Marasciulo plaZma Trent? Trent Barreta Trent Beretta |height = |weight = | birth_date = |birth_place = Mount Sinai, New York, United States |resides = Tampa, Florida, United States |billed = Long Island, New York |trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling Mikey Whipwreck New York Wrestling Connection |debut = July 10, 2004 |retired = }} Greg Marasciulo (born March 30, 1987) is an American professional wrestler. He best known for his work in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH) under the ring name Beretta. As part of Roppongi (RPG) Vice alongside Rocky Romero, Beretta is a former four-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and the winner 2016 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. He also wrestles for Pro Wrestling Guerilla (PWG) and various independent promotions under the ring name Trent?. Marasciulo began his professional wrestling career at New York Wrestling Connection in 2004 before signing to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He worked in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in drag as The Girl from Mexico. Marasciulo debuted on WWE's main roster in 2009 as Trent Barreta and was one half of the Dude Busters with Caylen Croft. After teaming with Croft, he began wrestling as a lower-card singles competitor and was released from his WWE contract in 2013. After his release from WWE, Marasciulo started wrestling in wrestling promotions including Pro Wrestling Guerilla, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and Ring of Honor. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013, 2015–2019) On May 3, 2013, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) announced Marasciulo, working simply as "Baretta", as a participant in the 2013 Best of the Super Juniors tournament. Baretta made his debut for the promotion on May 22, teaming with Titán in a tag team match, where they defeated Bushi and Hiromu Takahashi. In the round-robin portion of the tournament itself, which ran from May 24 to June 6, Baretta won three of his eight matches, finishing seventh out of the nine wrestlers in his block. On October 15, NJPW announced that Baretta, now representing the CHAOS stable, would return to the promotion on October 25, teaming with Brian Kendrick in the 2013 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. Baretta and Kendrick were eliminated from the tournament in the first round by The Young Bucks, following a pre-match assault by Bullet Club. Baretta teamed with various Chaos stablemates in midcard six-man and eight-man tag team matches for the rest of the tour, which lasted until November 6. On March 16, 2015, NJPW announced that Baretta would be returning to the promotion later that month as part of the Roppongi Vice tag team with Rocky Romero. His return match took place on March 22, when he teamed with Romero and Chaos stablemate Gedo to defeat Bullet Club (Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) in a six-man tag team match. On April 5 at Invasion Attack 2015, Roppongi Vice defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the title back to The Young Bucks on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2015. Later that month, Baretta entered the 2015 Best of the Super Juniors, where he finished with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. Following the tournament, Roppongi Vice received a rematch for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, also involving reDRagon, but were again defeated by The Young Bucks on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall. On April 10, 2016, at Invasion Attack 2016, Roppongi Vice defeated Matt Sydal and Ricochet to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time. They lost the title back to Sydal and Ricochet on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku 2016. On November 5 at Power Struggle, Roppongi Vice defeated ACH and Taiji Ishimori in the finals to win the 2016 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On January 4, 2017, at Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome, Roppongi Vice defeated The Young Bucks to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the third time. They lost the title to Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Yoshinobu Kanemaru) at NJPW's 45th anniversary show on March 6, before regaining it on April 27. They lost the title to The Young Bucks on June 11 at Dominion 6.11 in Osaka-jo Hall. On July 2 at G1 Special in USA, Roppongi Vice unsuccessfully challenged The Young Bucks for the title in a rematch. Afterwards, Romero brought up a five-year plan he and Beretta had made three years earlier, which included them winning the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship and the Super Jr. Tag Tournament, both of which they had already done, as well as Beretta's eventual transition into the heavyweight division. Having failed to regain the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, Romero gave Beretta his blessing to move to the heavyweight division, effectively disbanding Roppongi Vice. On November 5 at Power Struggle, Beretta unsuccessfully challenged Kenny Omega for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship. At the end of the year, Beretta teamed with the debuting Chuckie T. in the 2017 World Tag League, where they finished with a record of four wins and three losses, failing to advance to the finals. On January 4, 2018, Beretta, Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano won a five-team gauntlet match at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome to become the new NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions. They lost the titles to them on the following night. From November 17 until December 7, Beretta and Chuckie T. took part in the 2018 World Tag League, finishing with a record of seven wins and six losses, failling to advance to the finals of the tournament. On February 7, 2019, Beretta's profile was removed from NJPW website signaling his departure for the promotion. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dudebuster'' (NJPW) / Cradle back-to-belly piledriver – 2013–2019 **''Dudebuster DDT'' (Springboard tornado DDT) – 2007–2013; used as a signature move thereafter **''Gobstopper'' (WWE / Independent circuit) / Sexy Chucky Knee (PWG) (Running high knee, sometimes to the back of the opponent's head) *'Signature moves' **Corkscrew senton, sometimes while springboarding to the outside of the ring **Corkscrew leg lariat **Double foot stomp from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Dropkick, sometimes while springboarding **Enzuigiri **Flying forearm smash **Frankensteiner, sometimes from the top rope **Knife-edge chop **Leaping clothesline **Leg drop from the apron to an opponent draped on the second rope **Northern Lights suplex **Slingshot elbow drop **Somersault plancha **Springboard back elbow to a cornered opponent *'With Chuck Taylor' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***Double chokeslam ***''Strong Zero'' (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver (Beretta) / Diving double foot stomp (Romero) combination) *'With Rocky Romero' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''Strong Zero'' (Cradle back-to-belly piledriver (Beretta) / Diving double foot stomp (Romero) combination) *'Nicknames' **"Yuiitsu Muni no High Flyer" (Japanese for "One and Only High Flyer") *'Entrance themes' **'"'''RPG Vice Theme'"' by QBrick Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate USA' **Open The United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Anthony Nese and Caleb Konley1 **Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2014) – with Anthony Nese and Caleb Konley *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Rocky Romero **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tomohiro Ishii and Toru Yano ** Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2016) – with Rocky Romero *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'105' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **PWI ranked him #'107' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'91' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 1When Nese and Konley won the title, Baretta could defend the title with either of them under the Freebird Rule. 2When Croft and Hawkins won the title, Barreta could defend the title with either of them under the Freebird Rule. References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster Category:CHAOS